New Super Mario Bros Journey
New Super Mario Bros: Journey the Universe is a 2D Platforming game created by Legend, and Published by Nintendo. The game follows the story of the Mario Bros., The toads, and Adam. As they journey to save Rosalina from the evil mysterious Queen Doom. The Game is for the Nintendo Wii U and is planed to be released by 2015-16 at the latest. The game follows the “basic” new super Mario bros game style and gamplay but will revive classic items such as the hammer and the cape feather. The game also will introduce new enemies and Items such as the infamous Glow worm and the new item sun and moon flower. Story Adam is sleeping under a tree in the dream kingdom in the Legend Universe, when he awakens and is told by a fairy to go to the Mushroom Kingdom. Adam then opens a warp hole and jumps through that leads to the mushroom kingdom. He then begins to walk around. That’s when a dark space ship follows through and the Evil Queen with her minions begin to look around. A pawn then comes and tells the queen that Adam is coming back, and the queen and her minions board back on the ship and fly of at the speed of sound. Adam then comes and picks up the warp ball and closes the warp. While Adam puts the Warp Hole back in his backpack, he sees a sigh that says “Mushroom Kingdom: 15 miles away from this point” Adam Smirks and follows the path, Unaware that he is being watched by Dark Eyes. Meanwhile in the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario and co. are celebrating with Rosalina. Apparently, Bowser tried to kidnap her but the Mario Bros stopped him. But out of nowhere, The Evil Queen comes and grabs everyone (excluding the Mario bros) and puts them in pods and sends them flying into outer space. The Mario bros and toads try to stop her, but are put in a pod and sent flying as well. While the group is Flying, Adam is walking across the pathway, when he is hit by the pod. Luckily, the door to the pod was swung open by Luigi which Adam flew into the pod safely. They group then flies all the way into the outer country side were they are knocked out of the pod and are unconscious. The rest of the Mario bros friends are left in 7 worlds, but there pods land at the end of each world and a warp hole beside them. Fairy’s and stars gather around them. Mario and Adam are the first too look up and see each other. Shocked, they both circle each other when they realize they are surrounded with mystical creatures. Mario recognizes the stars but Adam is unfamiliar with them. But Adam Quickly befriends them. The stars then explain that Rosalina was Abduct by “A Dark Ugly Lady Queen”. They are then told of the Seven Pure Hearts which can defeat the queen, and that there friends are in trouble. The rest of the group awakens and are told the same thing. Then Luma tells the Mario’s that they will need 7 heroes to complete but they need to start out with five. After Doing a count, the Mario’s are in dismay and are saddened by the lack of a fifth person, when Adam volunteers to help. Mario questions Adam asking if he is up to it. And Adam reassures Mario of his allegiance. Mario then jumps for joy and the team welcomes Adam. They then go through the worlds. After world 2, the group frees the Wario bros. And after Adam bribes them, they decide to help. After the team frees all of Mario’s friends, and collects 120 power stars. The team then goes into the dark warp and faces off against the team. Then Mario and Adam tell The rest to stay and keep watch. Mario looks at Adam and Adam looks at Mario, they nod and enter. Mario and Adam then Defeat the Dark queen and go to Rosalina, but realize that they cannot open the cage because they need the powers of good to do it. Then the ground begins to shake and the Queen comes back 2times bigger that Jumbo Mario. Adam and Mario then Try to defeat her, but she easily defeats them. That’s when Adam uses the heart of Justice. Which Hurts the Queen, Mario then uses Heroes heart and that damages them. Mario and Adam are then picked up by the Seven Super Stars (From Adam’s Adventure) And the Seven Hearts. They are then turned into Super Duper Mario and Super Adam. They are then Impacted with All 120 power stars and become Super Powers. They then fight the queen and win. The castle then begins to shake and the dynamic Duo(Not Batman and Robin XD) flies out with Rosalina. But the power of the stars Run out and they scatter. And Mario and Adam hurtle to there supposed deaths. When right before they crash into the hot lava, they are saved by Rosalina. The castle then explodes. The rest of Mario’s friends (who made it out while it was exploding) Walk home in tears and go back to the picnic spot. Then Rosalina Appears and ascends down. Luigi then asks about Mario and Adam but there is no response. That’s when they look down but Rosalina Smiles and waves her staff. Which Makes Mario and Adam fall down and land in the cake. The whole team laughs and they get out of the cake. Then the team goes into the field were the Luma and Fairies have backed a cake that says “Way to Go Mario and Adam!” They all then Jump for joy and the game shows the credits as they pose in a picture. Gameplay The gamplay is “Basic” New Super Mario Bros Style. But there are New Things Introduced in the game. Power Ups Fire Flower-A Classic Power Up. This grants the User Pyrotinitik Abilities Ice Flower-A new Power Up from New Super Mario Bros™. This Cape Feather-Introduced in Super Mario World™. This grants Flight Ability for an Unprecedented amount of time. (New) Emerald Green Flower-This Turns Enemies into Emerald green statues and gives you temporary invincibility. Starman-A Classic power up granting the user Invincibility. Flying Squerrl Suit-Grants The User the ability to fly. (New to Mario)Red Hot Pepper-Burns Enemies with flames bigger than Fire Flower. (New) Lightning Flower-Grants the User Elecrokinitic Abilities Enemies Goombas-These are basic enemies that charge at you. Stomp on the head will K.O Em’ Koopa Troopa-Averege Enemies that can be Shoked when hit on the head. You can kick there shells and that will kill enemies if hit. Just make sure it doesn’t Hit You! Mouser-Will steal Power Ups from you.Stomp him on the head and hes Dead Meat. Spiny-These Enemies have spiked shells. Hit to the head and thell go. Flying Squerrls- Will drop things on you.class (More Enemies will be in the Game) Characters Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:2D Platforming Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Wii U Games Category:2015 Category:2016